TAD
by hadleygirl
Summary: After Aliyah, a sequel to "Seems Like Old Times". Agent Callie Harris is Gibbs choice for TAD but not before she and Tony go on a dangerous undercover mission.
1. Chapter 1

Callie Harris almost didn't hear the knock, it was so soft. But, then again, since it was two in the morning, the knock should be soft. With her quilt still pulled around her, she quietly padded to the front door. She didn't bother to check. At this hour it could only be one person.

"You really should check before opening the door," Gibbs chastised as he entered her apartment.

Callie yawned, "Who else knocks on my door at this hour?" She closed the door behind him and staggered back to the couch.

From the kitchen, she could hear the sounds of doors and drawers opening and closing as Gibbs made coffee and then joined her back on the couch.

"Did I wake you?" he asked, seriously.

Callie smiled, "No, you know good and well, you didn't. What's wrong?"

He chuckled, leaving her question hanging while he went back to the kitchen for his coffee. The discussion he was about to have with Callie would demand some fortitude. He continued to drink while Harris watched him intently.

"Couldn't rest," Gibbs finally answered.

"Working on the boat didn't help?"

He shook his head, "Not this time. Thought maybe bouncing ideas off you would work better."

Callie smiled. Since returning to NCIS, L.J. and Callie's relationship had changed. In their younger years, where there may have been a romantic twist, the relationship now was more companionable. He knew Harris was a night owl, up at odd hours, so Gibbs could always knock on her door to talk when things were problematic. This was one of those times.

"Didn't you just get back from Tel-Aviv a couple of days ago?" Callie leaned back on the couch, pulling the quilt tighter and locking eyes with her mentor.

"Yeah."

"How'd that go?"

"Not as well as I'd liked. Ziva didn't come back with us."

Callie raised her eyebrows in surprise, "Her decision or Daddy's?"

Gibbs smiled. Upon her return to NCIS, Callie had taken a position working with intelligence assets, developing profiles and case information. She was patiently biding her time for a reassignment to the field and knew she couldn't push it. Her comment about Ziva's father didn't shock him.

"Wish I knew."

"Is she coming back?"

"Wish I knew that, too."

"How's the rest of the team taking this?" Her concern was evident. Although she'd only worked one case with Gibbs' team, Callie had taken an instant liking to the group: Tony, Tim & Abby.

"Tim, Abby, Ducky – they're all as well as can be expected. Tony's the one that's got me a little worried."

Callie was instantly on guard, "Why?"

"I think I misread the relationship between him and Ziva." For Gibbs to admit a mistake, he was concerned.

"I never got that vibe but I probably wasn't with you long enough," Callie tried to reassure the team leader.

"Well," taking another sip of the coffee, he continued, "Since I don't know Ziva's status for certain, Vance has offered me my choice of agents to fill her position TAD." He paused, "And I want you."

Callie's face registered the surprise, "Why me?"

Gibbs shrugged, "You seem to mesh well with the guys. I know what you're capable of and, I think, I know how to manage you, if you get out of line."

"Well, thanks, but I think there's something you need to know…" And Gibbs and Callie talked for the rest of the early morning.

* * *

Anthony DiNozzo checked his watch – 1:30pm. He hadn't been expecting anyone this afternoon. He had hoped to spend a quiet Sunday watching movies or just relaxing with music. Entertaining was not on his to-do list. So he was surprised to peek out and see Special Agent Callie Harris standing outside his door.

"Hey, Callie," he greeted her. "What brings you here?"

"May I come in, Tony? Please?"

DiNozzo didn't miss the tone of her voice. He stepped aside, "Yeah, sure. You okay?" He became instantly concerned.

Taking a seat on his couch, she looked up to him, "Yeah, I just need to talk to you for a little bit."

He could still read her body language and knew something was wrong, "You want a soda or anything?" Trying to be the courteous host.

"No, I'm good, just…" and she reached up and grabbed his arm, pulling the younger agent down beside her. "Just sit and quit hovering."

"Okay," he responded cautiously, letting himself be dragged down beside her. "Why so serious?"

"Tomorrow, when you get to the office, Vance is going to call you in for a briefing. He's going to offer you a very high profile undercover operation."

Tony was surprised. "Okay. How do you know this?"

"Because I'm going to conduct the briefing," Callie answered.

"So what's the problem?"

"This op's going to be extremely dangerous. You're going to be dealing with an individual who is very unpredictable and will kill you, without hesitation, if he thinks there's a problem."

"What's wrong, Callie? Think I can't handle it?" There was an underlying current to Tony's voice that she couldn't quite read.

"No, Tony. I think you can handle it just fine. It's the other guy I don't trust. And, in light of Ziva's loss from the team, I don't think…"

"Gibbs send you?" Tony's accused.

"Gibbs knows I'm here, yes. But he didn't send me."

"He thinks I can't do this," Tony stormed off the couch, pacing furiously.

Callie stood, blocking his path, "Gibbs didn't say one way or the other whether you were capable of doing this. In fact, he told me you wouldn't appreciate my opinion or my interference. But I don't care. I'm here because I don't want you to go."

He stopped, inches from her, and pierced her with a glare, "Why?"

"Because, Tony, I like you and I don't want you hurt or dead. Is that so hard to believe?"

The one case they had worked together previously, Callie had been instantly drawn to the younger agent. She liked his quick wit and ready smile but she also sensed a very cautious, dedicated investigator, who wasn't satisfied with status quo. When Gibbs had confronted Callie earlier this morning about the situation with his team, she couldn't, in good conscience, let Tony go on this mission without making some effort to convince him otherwise.

"Callie, in light of everything that's gone on the past couple of weeks, a change of scenery might be good." The heat in DiNozzo's voice had gone.

She nodded, "Gibbs said the exact same thing. That it would be your logic as to why you should do it."

Tony smiled. The older agent knew him too well. Knowing she was fighting a losing battle, she headed for the door of the apartment, Tony close behind. She turned back, putting a hand on his arm, "Do me a favor, please?"

He nodded as she finished, "Just think twice, okay?"

Tony smiled a twinkle in his eye, "Okay. I'll think twice." And Callie left.

* * *

It was 9:30 am before Gibbs called Tony into the Director's office Monday morning. Entering, he found Callie already seated at the desk, Vance standing behind. Gibbs closed the door to the office when Tony was safely inside.

Indicating the other chair closest to Callie, Vance spoke, "Believe you know Special Agent Harris?"

Tony smiled and nodded, taking the proffered seat. "Morning, Callie."

Callie returned the smile politely, "Good morning, Agent DiNozzo." Callie could hear Gibbs taking a position slightly behind his two agents, waiting for the briefing to begin.

That out of the way, Vance gave Callie the floor.

She pulled a picture out of a file and handed it to Tony.

"This is Abel Calderone. He is a leading player in a huge drug cartel originating in the Dominican Republic." As she continued to speak, Callie pulled out other documents and pictures for illustration, "We've been able to ascertain that it's Calderone's cartel that has been supplying drugs to Naval and Marine bases across the South and Southwest for almost eighteen months. He uses a very detailed system of mules but he focuses on sailors and marines with Dominican backgrounds. Recently, these two men, Jaime Ruiz and Hector Orlando, both navy reservists, were found outside their respective bases, their throats slashed. Both were transporting drugs for Calderone. Both had agreed to give testimony in our case."

Tony nodded his understanding as Callie got to the point, "The SecNav wants this guy and wants him badly. His cartel has been directly and indirectly linked with the drug related deaths of close to 30 soldiers during this eighteen month period with another 30 or so sentenced to time or rehab for drug use and possession."

Vance picked up the story, "Because of that, the Secretary has green lighted this undercover operation. Your cover will be a D.O.D. contractor with access to not only Navy and Marine bases but Army and Air Force, too, giving Calderone an opportunity to expand his business. You and your wife will be vacationing in the Dominican where, if all goes well, you will make contact with Calderone."

"Why me, Director?" Tony asked quietly.

"You've earned it, DiNozzo. The way you handled yourself with David, coupled with your ability to speak Spanish and your history with undercover Narcotics operations during your time in Baltimore make you the perfect candidate."

Tony took in the praise but still didn't respond, "And my wife?"

"The SecNav agrees this is too big an operation for you not to have back up. So, a wife, also an NCIS agent, will be secured."

"And that is?"

Vance looked at Callie who had been listening quietly to Tony's qualifications and the conversation, "Special Agent Callie Harris."

Harris' head jerked up quickly, making direct eye contact with Vance. Behind her, she heard Gibbs slightly indrawn breath.

"Me?"

"Yes, Agent Harris, you. You've been working on the Calderone case almost exclusively since your return to NCIS. You know him better than anyone else in the agency. Also, you speak Spanish as well or better than Agent DiNozzo and your undercover experience from earlier in your career makes you just as well qualified."

Tony looked at Callie. Under his breath, in Spanish he asked, "You understand the language?"

In Spanish, she replied, "Quite well, thank you. But this is not the time to discuss it. I have bigger issues."

Tony smiled at her subtle rebuke. Gibbs and Vance knew they were being talked around but let the agents finish.

"Director Vance, I don't…" Callie stood as she spoke, Tony joining her. Before she could finish her sentence, DiNozzo interrupted.

"When do you need an answer?"

"Before the two of you leave for the day." Vance answered.

Behind her, Gibbs finally spoke, "Callie, you and Tony meet me in Interrogation in twenty." His tone of voice brokered no argument.

Realizing she wasn't going to get to say anything else, Callie gathered her things and followed a smiling DiNozzo out the door.

When the room was clear, Gibbs turned on Vance.

"When did you decide Callie was a part of this?"

"Like I said, the SecNav decided, actually upon Callie's recommendation, that it was too big an operation for one agent. He notified me about ten minutes before the briefing. I decided Harris should be the one involved, on the spot."

"I don't like surprises." Growled Gibbs.

"Too bad, Gibbs. You seem to forget who call the shots around here." Vance reclined in his chair, daring the Senior Agent. "Think she can't handle it?"

Gibbs was silent as Vance continued, "I must say, I'm surprised. I figured it'd be your golden boy, DiNozzo, you would object to sending. Not Harris."

"It was an undercover op that ended her career before."

"I read the file and her jacket. She handled the op fine. It was afterwards when she flaked."

Jethro flinched at the term as he came to her defense, "When you've never killed someone, Leon, much less fired a gun in actual circumstances, a lot of good agents _flake._" Gibbs emphasis of the word was not lost on the Director.

"You don't like it, Gibbs, get her not to go. It's as simple as that."

"Yeah, right," Jethro looked disgusted at Vance, "We done here?"

"Yep." Was Vance's reply.

Gibbs nodded and let himself out, dreading his next confrontation.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony smiled all the way to Interrogation. Callie fumed. Once inside, Tony sat in the chair, while Callie perched on the edge of the table.

"So," Tony began, a little too much good cheer in his voice for Callie's likes, "I take it from your reaction, you didn't know about your involvement when you came to my apartment yesterday?"

"Don't you think, if I had known for one minute I was going, I would have said something?" She bit back.

"Well, that does it for me. If I had any doubts, it cleared when Vance selected you."

Callie gave DiNozzo an exasperated stare, "Well don't get too comfortable. I guarantee you Gibbs is up there right now making it very clear as to why I'm the worst possible choice."

Callie jumped as Gibbs said, "You think so, Harris?"

Before they could get into the battle of wills Tony could see brewing, he made his comment, "I'm going, Boss."

"Figured you were, DiNozzo. Besides, it's a compliment you're being paid. Even I know that." Gibbs answered.

Tony nodded at the comment. With a quick glance at Callie, he added, "She knows the rules, Boss. She won't let me down." And he was out the door before either Callie or Jethro could comment.

Gibbs saw Callie surprise at Tony's comment. "What? You didn't think he'd feel that way?"

"He doesn't know me."

"Yeah, well, I do. And I trained you. That's what Tony knows and that's all he needs to know."

"Tell me, honestly," Callie cornered, "you were on your way in here to give me a list of reasons why I shouldn't go. That was, until Tony basically said he wasn't going without me."

Gibbs smiled. Already the two agents understood each other – their body language, eye contact, the unspoken words – key components for any undercover operation. Jethro wasn't surprised at the quick rapport. Tony and Callie shared similar backgrounds and both had Gibbs' as their main teacher. Since he knew Tony wouldn't listen, he gave his lecture to Callie.

"No, I wasn't on my way in here to tell you why you shouldn't go. I was on my way in here to read you both the riot act on how you should behave. But, like Tony says, you know the rules. Either one of you screws up, you'll both answer to me."

Callie leveled her gaze at Jethro, "I can do this, Gibbs. I won't let him do something stupid."

"Callie, with DiNozzo, doing something stupid is an everyday occurrence. Just keep him and yourself from getting killed, okay?"

Callie smiled, "Okay. When do we leave?"

* * *

"Senor and Senora DiGuardino, your room." The young bellboy opened the door with a flourish. Callie and Tony both followed. Tony was impeccably dressed in a suit and tie of expensive quality. Callie was dressed expensively, as well, with a provocative amount of cleavage and leg visible.

"This will be lovely, Juan. Thank you." Tony spoke the comment in fluent Spanish, handing the young boy a generous tip as Juan put down the bags. Callie continued to wander around the room, the bored, rich American wife.

Once the door closed behind them, Callie turned. Dislodging a small panel from the bottom of her suitcase, it dropped to reveal several high tech gadgets, including a sweep for listening devices.

"Check the bed for bugs, dear," Callie spoke dryly. "You know how I despise crawly things." Tony smiled as he pulled back the covers and Callie began running the device around the room. Once they were confident that it was secure, Tony unpacked the laptop.

Dropping the character pretext, Tony said, "I forget you're a better looking McGeek."

"And that means?" Callie answered as she continued to connect the computer and secure their line and com connections.

"It means, Callie," a voice said as their equipment came on line, "that you'll be doing all the heavy lifting on the gadget end."

Tony and Callie both smiled at Tim's exasperated voice.

"Nice to hear ya, probie!" Tony yelled.

"You do know I can see you, right?" Tim's reply was droll.

Tony smiled broadly into the camera watching as Abby and Gibbs joined the picture.

Callie sat back, shaking her head.

"Remember, Harris, you could have stayed here." Gibbs smiled.

"And let Tim dress in drag? I don't think so." Callie smiled at McGee's "et tu" look.

Gibbs smiled and then got serious, "You two set then?"

"Yeah, Boss, think so. We talked on the flight, came up with a few ideas. One of them is for Callie to play dumb about her knowledge of the language. She might hear something I'll miss if they think she doesn't understand."

Gibbs smile broadened slightly, "Whatever you think, DiNozzo. It's your op."

Callie had been watching Gibbs as Tony explained, knowing he liked the younger agent's creativity. She could also detect the note of pride in his answer. Gibbs continued, "What time tonight?"

"Probably after dinner, we'll make our first appearance at the bar," Tony looked back to Callie for confirmation. She nodded her agreement, content to let DiNozzo and Gibbs have the face time.

"Alright, you two, catch some quick shut eye and be sure to eat before you head in tonight." The firm was tone, the hint of concern unmistakable.

"No problem, Boss." Tony answered.

"Oh, and DiNozzo?"

"Yeah, Boss?"

"Don't let Callie drink tequila. Got it?"

Callie's gasp of shock combined with disbelief and disgust was audible. Gibbs only smiled as he disconnected the com link. Tony turned to Callie with a wolfish smile.

"Yes, Agent Harris? Something I should know?"

"He is such a jerk sometimes." Callie muttered to herself, knowing Tony wouldn't let it go. She got up from her seat and began putting things away around the room, refusing to answer.

Tony pulled off his suit coat and hung it on a nearby chair. Kicking off his shoes, he dropped back on the rumpled bed, plumping pillows to get comfortable. Callie kicked off her shoes as well and started packing their equipment back into a small bag to make it less noticeable.

"I'm waiting."

"Fine." She huffed again and turned to face Tony, her cheeks bright red. "We were on an op in Spain. Malaga to be exact. I was supposed to be Jenny's college aged sister. Well, I went out with the son of one of the marks Jethro and Jenny were watching. We had this great dinner with lots of wine and then he took me to this little bar with a band and we started doing tequila shots."

"How long had you been doing undercover work?" Tony interrupted.

"This was maybe my second or third time to work with the two of them." Callie clarified. "About twenty shots later into the date, I decided dancing on the table seemed like a good idea."

Tony smiled, imagining a younger Callie, three sheets to the wind, doing what a young, college coed on a trip to Spain would really do, "Jethro didn't seem to agree. He came through the bar, Jenny in tow, yelling at me like the kid I was, and dragged me off the table."

DiNozzo's chuckle started to grow, "And?"

"And, he and Jenny grounded me like I really was their kid or something. I mean, I wasn't allowed within one foot of anything alcoholic not to mention within spitting distance of the young man."

"And?" Tony prodded, knowing there was more.

"Well, I found out that I didn't know what sick was until the next morning when everything came back and came back up." She smiled ruefully, "Lord, they gave me a tongue lashing like you can't believe and me hung over…" She shook her head at the memory.

Tony laughed, "And it's a lesson you haven't forgotten is it?"

"No. One drink's fine." Callie spoke seriously, then broke into a broad grin, "But half a bottle of tequila with a good looking Latino male is wrong." She giggled at Tony's disgruntled look.

"Let's get some rest. It'll be show time soon enough." Tony answered, shaking his head. They both got quiet and began preparing, mentally, for the events about to unfold.


	3. Chapter 3

The handsome American couple entered the cantina, taking seats directly at the bar. The man ordered tequila and instructed the bartender to leave the bottle, all spoken in Spanish as if born to it. He was blonde, tall, athletically built and impeccably dressed in slacks and an expensive shirt. She took the offered shot and downed it. Setting the glass back for a refill. She was a red head with a pixie cut. Her head coming just under the chin of the man. She was also impeccably and expensively dressed, the summer skirt coming just above the knee and the sleeveless shirt opened to reveal a more than ample bust. They whispered and laughed, their hands roaming quite possessively.

"We definitely have an audience," Tony whispered into Callie's ear. Turning into his face, she glanced around before giving him a believable kiss on the cheek.

"That's him," she confirmed.

Tony poured another tequila for Callie, his first still untouched. She eyed him as he handed her the glass.

"Bottoms up," he smiled.

"I'm not dancing on the bar," she hissed.

"Yeah, well, I might need you to. And I won't yell at you later."

She smiled and tossed the second shot. Tony finally sipped his. Callie rolled her neck as the alcohol hit her stomach and the warmth crept through her body. Tony was definitely playing at something. She could read it in his body language although she seriously doubted anyone else would. Whatever he was planning, Callie was confident she was safe. She let him take the lead, pouring her yet another tequila shot.

Somewhere behind them, music played. It was Latin, slow and seductive. Tony knew instantly when Callie caught up to him. She ran her hand up his leg and across his chest, turning her back to him as she did so. Taking the tequila, she threw back the third shot. Only this time, she laid her head back on Tony's shoulder and drew herself down his front.

To the audience, it was sheer seduction. No imagination needed for what she implied. Tony put his hands on either side of her hips, applying a slight pressure, encouraging Callie's act, all the while watching Calderone from the corner of his eye.

Abel Calderone was outraged at the public display. No man should allow his woman to act out in such a manner, for all to see. The minute Calderone looked away, Tony spoke sharply to Callie.

"Cala, that's enough."

Callie turned at the sharp tone. She drew back to slap her husband only to have her hand caught in mid air and pulled sharply behind her.

In a tone that was dangerous, her husband replied, "I said, that's enough."

The bartender and the other lone patron watched what the beautiful woman would do next. She disengaged her hand from the man. She poured another shot, tossed it back defiantly then left the bar.

Tony looked around and nodded, apologetically, to the man. He turned back to the bartender and settled the bill, asking as he did, "The other gentleman, does he have a favorite drink?"

"Bourbon, senor."

"Send him a bottle, with my apologies." Tony threw down a large wad of bills and stormed out of the bar.

Callie was waiting outside. He gave her a quiet look and they returned to the security of the bedroom before speaking. Once inside, Callie turned on Tony.

"Oh my god, that was fabulous!" She laughed, Callie's words only slightly slurring.

Tony smiled in return, untucking his shirt and kicking off his shoes, "Not bad yourself, doll. Not bad yourself."

Callie grabbed her clothes and headed for the bathroom to change and wash her face. Tony changed in the bedroom and was already lounging across the bed, looking over Callie's master file when she returned. She quickly curled up under the sheets and fluffy comforter, snuggling back into the large pillows.

"Whatcha doin now, DiNozzo?"

Tony turned over to smile at her, "You do know you're drunk, right?"

"Shit. This one's not recorded though, right?"

Tony was intrigued, "There's tape of you from Malaga?"

"Don't tell Gibbs I did it again. He'll kill me." Her tone mock serious and still outrageously slurred.

"I won't. Just turn over and sleep it off. I'm going to do a little more research on our friend, Mr. Calderone." He patted her leg through blankets and turned back over to pick up in the file.

Callie was quiet a few minutes more, wanting to say something else but reconsidering. Before she could think further, the alcohol began to work and she was asleep.

Tony looked over his should when he heard the steady breathing. He smiled, thinking they'd done pretty well for the first night. There were still several more to go.

* * *

He vaguely registered a very pissed masculine voice yelling, "DiNozzo! Wake up!"

Tony was still stretched across the bed. His head where the feet should be, Callie's file laid out in the floor. He wiped the sleep from his eyes and spoke, "Yeah, Boss, I'm awake."

Gibbs was sitting in Abby's lab, cup of coffee in hand. He looked his normal, composed self. Inside, he was tied tighter than some sailor's knots he'd seen. He'd wanted to check last night, to see how Tony and Callie had performed together their first time undercover. He knew they were both professionals but he also knew the kind of dog-and-pony show the two were going to have to perform to make it believable.

"How'd it go?"

"Good, Boss, really good. Callie's a quick study. Picked up everything instantly, even as I changed plans on her."

Gibbs nodded, "Yeah, she's probably as good at improvising as you are, DiNozzo. Really one of the things Jen and I liked about working with her."

"I do have a question, though."

"Yeah?"

"She do work as a profiler?"

Gibbs smiled. Tony had probably found one of Callie's impression papers. "When she was working with us, she would read everything she could get on cases and the people involved. Not just the usual stuff but magazines, newspapers, watch news reels, everything you could think of. Callie would formulate what she called impression papers. She might have their favorite drink, which hand they wrote with, a supposition on a favorite color based on their clothing and the things they did. Thorough background analysis."

"You trust what she did?"

"If Callie told me she suspected the neighbor across the street had a shotgun, then usually the neighbor across the street had a shotgun and a knife." Gibbs replied.

Tony nodded, understanding exactly. "She's got a notebook here full of that kind of thing on Calderone. She pegged him pretty good. Hadn't read this when we did what we did last night, but she was right that he expects women who know their place and men who know how to put them there."

Gibbs quirked an eyebrow, "She didn't dance on the tables again, did she?"

Tony smiled, "No, but she came damn close which is what I needed at the time."

"Well, if I were you, I'd get a trashcan and put it near the bed because when she does wake up, it'll be the first thing she'll need." Gibbs response spoke of familiarity.

"Got it, Boss."

"Keep me posted, DiNozzo and watch your back."

"That's what I'm for," Callie's sleepy and irritated voice came from the head of the bed. Both men smiled and Tony disengaged the link.

Callie struggled to right the room and felt her stomach heave. She bailed from the bed and into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. From the bedroom she heard, "Want that trashcan now?"


	4. Chapter 4

Tony and Callie had spent most of the day sightseeing around the Dominican capital of Santo Domingo. They had used the time to develop their friendship and discuss their approach with Calderone. By the time they were preparing to enter the bar for the second night, their plan of action was firmly set. Once again, Gibbs broke the quiet of their room with the com link.

"You guys ready for round two?"

Callie walked around to the camera and sat down to make better visual with Gibbs. "We are, Mother Hubbard."

That got a nasty look from Gibbs and a snicker from Tony who was finishing dressing in the bathroom.

"Make it to the bathroom or did Tony have to get maid service?" Gibbs twisted the barb tighter. Tony snickered again, this time joining his partner.

"No, she made it to the bathroom."

She elbowed him, "Damn it, DiNozzo."

She got up from the chair and let Tony sit, "We're fine, Gibbs, but if it'll make you feel better, we'll contact you as soon as we get back from the bar. That way you won't have to wait all night." Tony's smile was evil.

"You both realize you have to come back here, right?" Gibbs tone warned of reprisal.

"Got it, Boss!" Tony replied brightly. "We'll contact you after awhile." And he dropped the contact. Turning to Callie, Tony offered his arm. "Shall we, my beautiful wife?"

Callie raised an eyebrow, "But of course, my love." And they left the room for the bar.

* * *

They noticed Calderone immediately when they entered. He knew it wasn't something that she could control but Callie blushed all the way to her roots and then ducked her head. It was the perfect show of contrition and just what Calderone would expect to see. As she took a seat at the bar, Callie's whole demeanor was subdued and introverted compared to the drunken extrovert she had been the night before.

Calderone tipped his head slightly to Tony as he took a seat next to his wife. In Spanish, Tony ordered a Cuba Libre for himself and a Seven & Seven for Callie. The bartender nodded and quickly filled the orders. The two continued to whisper, their motions more intimate and less aggressive than the night before.

The bartender interrupted the two lovers, "Pardon me, Senor, but the man at the other table, the one to whom you sent the bottle last night?"

"Yes," Tony replied dryly.

"He wishes a moment of your time."

"Very well." Turning back to Callie, he kissed her cheek and excused himself, following the bartender to the stranger.

"You wanted to see me?" Tony asked

"Please, have a seat," came the reply in heavily accented English. Tony pulled out the chair, placing his back to both the door and Callie. The gentleman continued, "I wondered why you would send a complete stranger an expensive bottle of bourbon?"

Tony replied, in flawless Spanish, "Because, sir, I allowed my wife's behavior to get out of hand. It was an embarrassment to me and, I believed, to you as well. I thought only to correct a wrong."

The gentleman thought on Tony's response. From her seat, Callie watched the interaction of the men through the large mirror behind the bar. She didn't like her placement but to move would call unnecessary attention and she couldn't afford that either.

Finally, the large gentleman spoke. Offering his hand, he stated, "I am Abel Calderone. I thank you for your gift and," he paused meaningfully, "for correcting the wrong."

Tony returned the handshake, "Anthony DiGuardino. My pleasure."

"So, Anthony DiGuardino, what brings you to the Dominican Republic?"

"My wife," Tony glanced meaningfully over his shoulder as if checking on an unruly child, "and I are on vacation."

"Vacation from what?"

"My job requires much travel away from home. When I can, I prefer to spend a week or two with my wife to make up for my absence."

"If I may, Senor DiGuardino…"

"Tony, please?"

"Very well, Tony," Calderone continued, "What type of work requires you to leave one so beautiful alone for so long?"

Tony smiled and laughed quietly, "I am a contractor for the Department of Defense in the United States." The die was cast.

Calderone cocked his head to one side and toyed with his drink as he replied, "Department of Defense, eh? Working with Navy and Marine bases?" The tone was accusatory.

Tony let it slide as he responded innocently, "Of course, along with Army and Air Force bases. My company supplies all of the dry goods in all of the messes in each of the bases."

"I don't understand?" Calderone replied.

"Beans, rice, mixes to cook with, like brownies or cake mixes, they all are distributed by my company directly to the kitchens at all of the bases across the U.S."

Calderone nodded. "And are you looking to expand your business, Tony?"

Tony smiled slyly, "A good businessman is always looking for ways to expand, Senor Calderone."

"And you are a good businessman?"

Tony had him, "No, Senor. I am a _very_ good businessman."

Calderone laughed.

Callie turned to the table, the noise drawing her attention. Tony turned back, making eye contact, and smiling. His wife returned his affection.

"She is, indeed, most beautiful, Tony, and I have kept you too long."

Tony stood, knowing he was being dismissed. He nodded and replied, "Thank you, Senor Calderone, for your indulgence. Have a good evening."

Calderone nodded and watched the younger man return to his wife. Whispering something in her ear, Callie ducked her head again in embarrassment. When she made visual contact with Tony, her eyes sparkled. She leaned into him and wrapped her arms around his and slid smoothly from the barstool. They left the bar, together, intimately entwined.

* * *

As before, they waited until they were in the safety of the hotel room before speaking. Callie started to ask a question but was stopped when Tony pulled her into an embrace and a deep, passionate kiss. Callie's response was immediate. Sliding her arms around Tony's neck, she ran her hands through his hair and captured his face. Tony pulled her closer, allowing his hands to roam down Callie's sides and hips. Tony broke first, "We can't do this."

Callie noted the slightly breathless sound of the comment. She looked squarely into Tony's face as she replied, "You're right. We can't." And then continued where they left off. After a few more minutes of kissing and exploration, it was Callie who became the voice of reason.

Putting a little distance between their two bodies but not breaking his hold, Callie responded, "I can think of a hundred reasons why I want to do this but two really big ones keep me from following through."

"I'm listening."

"First, we're on a mission and if we screw it up, it means life or death."

Tony thought for a few minutes and then said, "And the second?"

"We're on a mission and if we screw it up and live to tell about it, we still have to answer to Gibbs when we get back."

Tony smiled broadly and released his hold on his partner, "Wow, talk about killing a mood, Callie. Gibbs?"

She smiled at his playful tone. "Alright, Agent Harris, you win. Let's get cleaned up and call it a night, shall we?"

"You can have the bathroom fir…"

"Come on, Callie. We're consenting adults, as we just discovered. I think we can share a bathroom." Tony challenged.

She shook her head but grabbed her things and followed Tony into the spacious bathroom. They took turns getting showered, Callie finishing first. She was back in the bedroom, sitting in a chair, her feet propped on the end of the bed. Dressed in a tank top and sleep pants, she was completely lost in thought and didn't hear Tony open the bathroom door. Leaning on the door frame, he observed her for a few minutes before speaking quietly, "I was out of line, Callie. It won't happen again."

Callie looked up into Tony's very serious face. She smiled, "You weren't out of line, Tony. Believe me, I was prepared to go where you were leading and I wasn't putting up much of a fight."

Tony walked to the bed and sat down, "When we get back stateside, we're going to explore this further," he warned.

"The fact that I'm five years your senior doesn't bother you?"

"Is that what's wrong?"

Callie snorted, "One of the things, yeah. Do you realize I was already in the Navy when you were just a freshman in high school?"

"Callie, age is just a number. I like you. I like being with you. Right now, it's wrong place, wrong time. I know that. Back in D.C., when our lives are as normal as normal can be in our line of work, we are going to see where this relationship goes. Understand?"

She leaned across the bed and caressed his face. Tony turned into her hand. Capturing hers with his, he pressed a kiss into the palm. "Now, let's get some rest."

"You go ahead," Callie reluctantly pulled her hand back, "There are a few more things I want to look at in Calderone's file."

Tony nodded. He knew the incident was over and they were back in job mode. "Alright. Just don't stay up too long." He warned, pulling back the covers and sliding into the coldness of the sheets and comforter.

Callie smiled and pulled out her folder and notebooks and began reading. Within a few minutes, she heard Tony's light snores and even breathing. She spared one last longing glance at the younger detective and went back to reading the case file.

* * *

She sensed rather than saw the file falling. Grabbing for it quickly, Callie realized she had dozed off in the chair, the folder in her lap. Looking at her watch, it was 3 am. She had been asleep a couple of hours. Knowing that Gibbs was probably waiting, she quietly established the com link, glancing over her shoulder to make sure Tony was still sleeping.

Sure enough, there sat Gibbs, coffee cup in hand.

"Waiting long?" Callie asked sleepily.

"Naw. About twenty or thirty minutes. You look like shit."

"Thanks. I'm exhausted. This is harder than I remember."

Gibbs smiled, glancing over her shoulder at the sleeping DiNozzo. "How'd he do?"

"Geez, Gibbs. Where did you find him? He's got ice water in his veins. The only other person I ever saw run undercover that smoothly is you."

Jethro ducked his head at Callie's unexpected compliment. He replied, "Yeah, get him to tell you how he came to work for me sometime." Changing his tone, he asked, "Calderone take the bait?"

"Don't know yet, but Tony sure set the hook. I'd warn Abby and Tim to expect some background checks on Mr. and Mrs. DiGuardino and their company, though."

"Understood. What else have you got to do?"

"I'm done with my part. I get to sit back and be window dressing and back up. From here on out, Tony's got the heavy lifting."

"Well, get some rest. You still have to be sharp."

"Yeah, I think we're in here for most of today."

"Sounds like a plan, Callie." Gibbs confirmed, "So, before I go, there's probably one more thing you should know."

Callie's look turned serious, "Yeah?"

Gibbs smiled, "DiNozzo's awake."

From behind her, she heard Tony shift in the bed. He mumbled, "Morning to you too, boss."

Gibbs nodded and disconnected the set, turning off the computer as he did. Callie turned to look back at her partner. Tony smiled unrepentantly and then moved the covers, inviting her to join him in the bed. Shaking her head ruefully, Callie did so, snuggling in closer to the agent.

"And just how much did you hear?" She accused.

Tony smiled, "Enough. But, I gotta ask a question."

"Uh huh?"

"How'd you know Gibbs would be there at the ungodly hour of three in the morning? Exactly what is the relationship between you two?"

Callie looked directly into Tony's face, understanding the real question being asked. "Our relationship, at one time, was intimate. Since I've been back with NCIS, it's changed. Gibbs and me, well, it's like a comfortable pair of sweats. He knows I'm up at odd hours, kind of like him. I know where he keeps the sodas in his refrigerator for me and he knows where I keep the coffee in the cabinet for him. He can bounce ideas and theories off me without fear of long stories like he gets from Ducky. It's just an easy camaraderie."

Tony listened, knowing that Callie was giving him very specific, intimate information about her and Gibbs. He also understood what she was revealing about their boss and appreciated the trust it implied. As she spoke, she had been tracing circles on Tony's chest absentmindedly. Tony stilled her hand and brought the fingers to his lips. Kissing them lightly, he pulled her close and snuggled in against her.

"Get some rest, Agent Harris. We're not done here yet."

Callie smiled and closed her eyes, "Yes, sir, Agent DiNozzo."


	5. Chapter 5

The knock at the door spurred both agents to action. Rolling right, Callie grabbed her weapon on the way off the bed, using it as cover. DiNozzo had rolled left, at the same time, grabbing his weapon and coming to stand ready at the door. He looked to check Callie's position and motioned her to move a little more out of the direct line of sight but still giving her a shooting advantage.

The knock came again followed by a male voice calling softly, "Senor DiGuardino?"

"Momentito," Tony answered. He dropped his gun hand behind him and cracked the door. "Si?"

Tony recognized the bartender, Hector, standing outside their door. Hector handed Tony a note, "I'm sorry to wake you but Senor Calderone wanted this delivered."

Tony smiled rakishly, "Oh, I was awake, Hector." His tone implying that Hector had interrupted something else altogether. He began reading the note. As he finished, he smiled up at the bartender and then called, "Darling, it looks like we'll have dinner plans tonight after all."

"Alright, sweetheart." Callie answered, her weapon still aimed at the door.

"Tell Senor Calderone, thank you and we accept. We'll see him at 6pm." Tony turned to hand the bartender a tip but was stopped.

"It's not necessary, Senor. You've been more than generous at the bar. I will see you tonight. Buenos Dias."

Tony closed the door and turned back to Callie. Agent Harris still had her gun trained on her partner.

"You can relax now, Cal."

"You told him we were having sex." Callie replied heatedly.

"No, I implied he interrupted us having sex," Tony answered smoothly.

From behind her, on the computer link, Callie heard a giggle and then someone clearing their throat. Abby could be heard saying, "Think we should tell them we're here, McGee?"

Seeing Callie's furious stare on the computer, he replied, "No. I think they know."

Callie still hadn't lowered her weapon from Tony's chest, "How much did you hear, McGee?" She growled.

"Uh, I heard Tony imply to the man at the door that you were having sex." He replied, matter of fact.

Tony was laughing furiously as Callie turned the weapon to point it at McGee on the vid screen. Tim reflexively jumped back only to bump into Gibbs.

"Don't worry, McGee. She can't shoot you through the computer." He replied dryly.

Callie lowered her weapon, still displeased with her partner. As Tony sat down at the computer table, she slapped him on the back of the head, ala Gibbs.

"Need something, Mc-G?" he asked, rubbing his head.

"Well, we were going to tell you that the company got pinged and your Information and Public Relations Manager got a call about you," McGee began, "but I guess you know that now."

Tony nodded, "Yeah, that's a good sign, all the way around. Think we're close to locking up the deal."

"What time's the meet?" Gibbs asked.

"Six tonight, Boss," was the reply. He turned to look over at Callie who sat quietly on the bed listening to the conversations. When he turned back to the screen, Tony was very serious. "Hey, Tim? Can you and Abs give me some alone time with the boss?"

Tim looked at Gibbs who nodded. From her place at the back of the lab, Abby blew a kiss and called "You two be safe, hear me?"

"Will do Abs," Tony smiled and answered. Once he knew the room was clear, Tony continued, "Look, Boss, Callie and me, we think we'll get everything tied up with a nice, neat bow tonight. If that's the case, as soon as we have Calderone's confirmation of the deal, we're leaving the hotel, headed straight for the airport. I already have a way for my phone to go off to make it look like I've been called back to work. All I have to do is hit a button."

"Why are you telling me this, DiNozzo?" But Gibbs already knew the answer.

It was Callie who answered. Slipping up behind Tony, she put her chin on his shoulder and dropped her free arm around his neck, giving her a line of sight to Gibbs. "If you haven't heard from us, one way or the other in 24 hours, come find us."

Jethro watched as Tony absentmindedly took Callie's hand in his and interlaced fingers with her. He was a bit surprised at the open show of affection but he didn't acknowledge it. Gibbs understood the agents' request for backup.

"Both of you listen good. If you think there's the slightest chance your cover's blown or there's any problem, leave the luggage, the equipment and get the hell out. I can replace computers and clothes. You two are a different story."

"See, Callie? I told you he loved us." Tony cocked a sideways look at Harris. "Don't you love us, Boss?"

"Callie." Gibbs said the name with meaning and she nodded, rising up to slap DiNozzo on the back of the head for a second time.

They all smiled at the exchange, attempting to lighten a mood that had grown too somber too quick. Gibbs had one final comment for each. "Tony, watch your six."

"Will do, Boss."

"Harris, you keep your head down."

"Got it, L.J."

"See you in 24 hours." And Gibbs clicked off the com link.

* * *

They entered the private sala off the bar shortly before 6pm. The room was dimly lit, the table set with expensive china and candles. Senor Calderone was already seated at the table but stood upon the couple's entrance.

Tony made the introductions, "Senor Calderone? My wife, Cala DiGuardino."

"Senora? What an unusual name." He took Callie's hand and seated her in the chair Tony had pulled out behind her.

"My pleasure, Senor. And, yes, my mother had a love of all things Greco-Roman. Cala is a corruption of the name of the Greek goddess, Callisto."

Tony took the seat next to his wife and opened the conversation. "So, to what do we owe this unexpected pleasure, Senor?"

"I have made some inquiries and done a little homework. I like what I see in your company, Tony. You are, as you said, a very good businessman."

Callie placed her hand affectionately on Tony's as he leaned back in his seat, a Cheshire-cat grin on his face, "Thank you, Senor. I'm glad you agree."

"Because of that, I am prepared to offer you a business opportunity."

"I'm listening."

"I have a certain _product_," the emphasis of the word not lost on the couple, "that I would like to make available through your distribution network."

"Well, I'm not sure I need additional products, Senor," Tony said.

"I did not say you would promote it, Tony. I will do that. I only need your resources to access the bases your company already serves. You will allow my people to come in with yours as you make deliveries."

"This sounds like a bit of a risk, Senor."

"No risk goes without reward, Mr. DiGuardino. I will pay you $10,000.00 for each base that I am able to access and a retainer of $5000.00 per month."

Tony knew the offer was, technically, a great deal of money, but to play the ruthless businessman, he couldn't settle for the first numbers.

"If I read between the lines, Senor Calderone, there's a bigger risk of losing my business altogether. So, $20,000.00 per base and $7500.00 per month."

Tony had never moved from his relaxed position in the chair. He had also never let his eyes waiver from Abel Calderone. Callie watched the negotiations and the body language of both men. If Calderone made a move, the weapon hidden in her purse would be out in record time. Calderone held Tony's stare and then smiled.

"$15,000.00 per base and $7500.00 per month retainer. You turn a blind eye to what gets shipped and you forfeit the life of your beautiful esposa if you go public." Calderone leaned in, the ruthless drug lord finally exposed under the suave businessman.

Tony finally moved from his position, leaning in to meet the drug dealer's gaze, "Done, Senor Calderone. And, never, ever threaten my wife. I'm Italian, you see. I have my own connections. How do you think I got where I am?" Tony's tone was quiet, with an air of malevolence that made Callie shiver involuntarily.

Calderone laughed, "Bueno, Senor DiGuardino, bueno. Let's celebrate our business arrangement. Hector!"

The bartender appeared from nowhere, carrying three glasses and an expensive, elegantly designed decanter. "Tequila, all around, Hector."

The bartender poured the three glasses and placed one in front of each guest.

Calderone continued, "Tell Hilda she may begin serving the food anytime."

Hector nodded to Senor Calderone and Tony before exiting. No one noticed him look back over his shoulder with a satisfied smile.

"This tequila, Senora Cala, is not the kind you use to do shots." The slur on her performance from the other night acknowledged. The Dominican explained, "This is a fine tequila that you sip, not unlike a brandy or a port. Enjoy."

Tony tasted it first, taking a sip of the smooth liquor. Callie followed suit. Calderone had taken his first drink after explaining to Callie. There was more small talk as the three continued to drink, waiting for the aforementioned Hilda to begin service.

It was Callie who dropped first. The glass slipped from her hand, crashing loudly on the table. Tony was surprised but couldn't make his body follow the directions his brain was firing. He slumped in the chair, his hand reaching for Callie. Senor Calderone saw the couple and their reaction but could do nothing either. He looked up in time to see Hector's smiling face and then everything went black.


	6. Chapter 6

"Callie."

She could hear someone saying her name but they were still a long way away. She was hot. And, she could sense that she was in a tightly enclosed space. Parts of her brain knew this wasn't right, the rest of it couldn't understand how she knew it wasn't right.

"Callie."

This time a slight jarring of her body accompanied the voice. If she ignored it, maybe it would cease and she could go back to trying to figure out…

"Damn it, Callie! Wake up!"

That got her attention. "Shit, DiNozzo, do you have to be so loud?"

She tried to move and realized she was in a box, her back to Tony. Their arms trapped to their sides. "So, am I seeing this right? We're in a pine box?"

Behind her Tony snorted, "Yeah, but the good news is, I think I've got the bottom loose. I can't draw my legs up high enough to give it the force we need but, together, I think we could kick it off."

"Okay," Callie replied.

Tony counted to three and then, together, they kicked at the bottom of the box. Just as Callie put all of her force to draw up her legs and straighten them back out, she felt something sharp rip through the flesh of her leg. The bottom of the box popped off, just as Callie yelped in paid.

Tony froze, "What? What is it Callie?"

She groaned in pain, "Damn it, Tony. Can you get on out? I think I'm hurt."

"Yeah. Yeah, okay." And Tony began shimmying himself out of the box. Once clear, he reached back into help Callie, only to feel a sticky, wetness on her leg. She laid flat and eased herself clear of the box.

Her left lower leg had a jagged rip, about six inches long, in the flesh. Tony reached up inside the box and felt the nail that had missed its mark in securing the wood. Sitting on top of the crate, he examined her leg.

"That's gonna leave a scar," he tried to make light of the situation as he tore a piece of his shirt and secured it around her leg, just under the knee.

"Tell me." Callie replied, trying to stand. "Where the hell are we?"

"My first guess would be the jungle." Tony surveyed the overgrown vegetation and trees that surrounded them on either side. The crate had been dropped in the middle of rutted ground that could never be confused with a real road.

Callie glared at her partner, "Thanks so much, Captain Obvious. Any other guesses?"

"Yeah, we're alive." He fixed her with a pointed glance that caused her temper and her nerves to settle.

"Well, there is that. Not sure I can say the same for Senor Calderone?"

Tony looked at her, questioning her line of thought, "There's only one crate." She finished.

"Hmm." Tony agreed. "Looks to me like they made a circle here where they dropped us off."

Callie took a few cautious steps forward, wincing at the pain, "Yeah," she agreed, "You can see where the tracks got heavy as they parked and unloaded us and then they head back that direction." And she pointed.

"Well, looks like that's the way we're going then." Tony finished.

Callie looked down to the shoes she was wearing. For the most part they were still dressed as they had been when they met with Senor Calderone. Callie had worn a short, silk skort and matching top with flat sandals. Tony had been wearing a dark suit. He was now minus the tie and coat.

"This oughta be fun," and she pointed at her shoes.

Tony followed her line and then smiled, "At least it's not high heels."

She laughed quietly.

"Come on, Callie. The journey of a thousand miles begins with the first step."

"Get that in your last fortune cookie?" Callie mouthed off.

Tony, still smiling, replied, "I sure did. Come on." And he got behind and pushed her off in the direction that they hoped would lead them toward town.

* * *

As they walked, they talked.

"How much time you think we lost?" Callie inquired.

"I'd say at least fourteen to sixteen hours. They took my watch or I'd know for sure."

"And that means another eight to ten hours before Gibbs will even start looking for us."

"Yeah, but he will start looking for us. That's the main thing." Confidence filled Tony's voice. He continued, "Closer it gets to nightfall, I'll want to move off this track and into the jungle."

Callie, who was walking beside him, stopped; forcing Tony to stop as well, "But, there are critters in the jungle."

"Yes, I know," and he grabbed her arm and propelled her forward, "And there are critters that can show up on this road, too. I would much rather take my chances with the four legged kind instead of the two legged kind since I don't have a weapon."

She nodded her understanding and they continued to walk.

"Damn it, this hurts," Callie rubbed at her leg. The two had stopped for a breather. Tony looked up, smiling at Callie.

"Anyone ever tell you, you cuss like a sailor?"

"Gee, DiNozzo. You think that's because I was a sailor?"

He laughed and they began their journey again. "Where are you from, anyway, Callie?"

"You mean you can't tell from the accent?"

"Nope."

She smiled and laid it on thick, "Why, Texas, pardner. A small town just outside Houston called Clear Lake."

"NASA's there." Tony replied. "You didn't want to aim for the stars?" He asked in all seriousness.

"No, I wasn't all that great at the math. Engineering held no interest for me. Had a great grandfather who was a Boatswain's mate in World War II. He always spoke so fondly of his Navy days and it made an impression."

Tony kept Callie talking. As long as they were engaged, he could tell it kept her from focusing on the pain in her leg. It also seemed to make their time pass more quickly. They had already been walking for half a day if he could gauge by the sun overhead.

"And that's how you know Spanish? Living in Texas?" Tony replied.

"Yeah, had a ton of people around who spoke the language so I picked it up."

"And your stint in the Navy is that how Gibbs found you?"

"Well, that's how NCIS found me. My association with Gibbs came after that when the agency discovered I was good with computers."

Tony nodded as they trudged on. He tried to keep the vines and lower hanging limbs out of Callie's way, knowing that trudging in the sandals with her injured leg made it difficult enough. She still tripped ever so often and had to kick rocks and limbs out from between her feet and the sole of the shoe but she kept moving forward.

* * *

Tony finally pulled them off the track/road as it began to get dark. Finding a place that was relatively clear of lower vines and ground foliage that could hide Callie's critters, they settled in for their first night in the jungle.

"So who's sleeping first? You or me?" Tony asked, purposely keeping his voice and tone light.

Callie smiled, "I'm okay, you know. I'm not going to get all wild and panicky."

He laughed, "Well, I must admit, I kind of thought you were earlier."

Callie's voice was apologetic, "I'm sorry, Ton…"

He put a finger across her lip before she could finish the sentence, "You know the rules. Apologies are a sign of weakness."

He felt her smile against his finger, "Yes, Agent DiNozzo. It won't happen again. Any of it."

Tony smiled at the cocky confidence he now heard in Callie's voice. He had to admit; keeping Callie from losing it during the day had helped keep Tony focused on the mission at hand and not allowed his mind to wander. Getting some rest and starting at, what he hoped would be close to daybreak tomorrow, should help them make even better time.

"You can sleep first," Callie finally answered Tony's question.

"Sounds good." As he closed his eyes, he hoped tomorrow would bring quick resolution to their problems.

* * *

Twenty-four hours had finally passed. Gibbs had tried several times to contact Callie and Tony via the computer link in their hotel room but no success. Tim had tried both agent's cell phones and each had gone to voice mail. He finally had Abby call the hotel, posing as Tony DiGuardino's personal assistant. When transferred to the hotel phone, it rang and rang with no answer.

Gibbs looked into Abby's worried face as she hung up the phone, "Gibbs?"

"What next, Boss?" Tim asked, waiting for instruction.

"Get me on the next available flight to the Dominican, McGee. I've got two agents depending upon me to have their backs. I don't let my team down." And he flew out of the lab to inform the director and head for the airport.


	7. Chapter 7

"You awake yet, Harris?" Tony asked.

"Are we still in the jungle, DiNozzo?" Callie replied, her eyes tightly shut.

He smiled, "Fraid so, Agent Harris."

"Damn! I was hoping it was a dream."

"What?" Tony feigned mock hurt, "You don't like waking up in my arms?"

She sat up and smiled. "No, that part's not so bad. It's the 'still in the jungle' part that sucks."

"C'mon," Tony stood, pulling Callie up with him, "Let's get started."

Tony took a step away from Callie, releasing her as he did. Not thinking about the stiffness that would have set in during the night, Callie took her first step on her injured leg (that she had managed to forget) and promptly fell on her face, cussing on her way down.

Tony squatted beside her as she rolled over on her back, looking up, "Guess your leg hurts?"

"Just help me up and don't let me fall again, please?" Her tone full of exasperation.

He pulled her up again and this time walked with her until the stiffness had eased and she could move on her own.

"Guess you never had these kinds of problems with Ziva, huh?" Callie ventured.

Tony gave her a glance and continued walking beside her. "No, not these kinds of problems with Ziva. With Ziva, I had other kinds of problems."

Callie thought the remark both cryptic yet telling and she persevered, "I'm going to play tit for tat with you, DiNozzo."

He stopped and looked back at Callie, his expression unreadable, "Yes, Special Agent Harris?"

The tone left no doubt as to what he thought about her continued questioning on this line.

"Hey, DiNozzo, you didn't hesitate to quiz me about where I stood with Gibbs. If you want to start something when we get back to the States, I need to know what kind of baggage I'm dealing with."

He straightened at her tone, knowing that she'd been forthright with her answers about Gibbs. Callie deserved the same from him about Ziva. He sighed in frustration and raked a dirty hand through his sweaty hair.

"I think we were both interested, at one time or another, but it didn't pan out. I suppose, if she came back tomorrow, I would still be interested in something with her. But, given what's happened between us, I don't think that's a possibility."

"Her coming back tomorrow or starting a relationship?"

Tony's smile wasn't quite real, "Both." And he turned his back on his partner and continued walking. Callie half-limped, half-ran to catch up, knowing that this discussion was finished.

As they continued to walk, Callie started listening to Tony's breathing. She hadn't noticed yesterday but now it seemed labored and, sometimes, slightly shallow, as if taking a full breath was difficult. They weren't high up and Tony had always seemed quite physically fit so she was a little surprised.

They stopped for a few minutes, trying to get their bearings as the rutted trail was lighter in this area.

"Are you wheezing?" Callie finally asked.

Tony smiled, "Noticed that, did you?"

"Then, you are."

"Uh huh." And he started walking again, only to have Callie grab his arm and stop him.

"You don't get to just leave me hanging on that one. I let you get by with it on Ziva, but not this time. Is there a problem here, Special Agent DiNozzo?"

He sighed, something else he REALLY didn't like to talk about. "If I tell you, can we keep walking?"

She realized the slight dig and nodded. Beginning again on their journey, Tony finally said, "So no one's told you I got the plague?"

"Plague?" Callie's voice was skeptical. "You mean, like medieval, middle ages, plague?"

"Uh, yeah, that's the one."

"No, can't say that that's ever come up in everyday ordinary conversations about you Mr. DiNozzo."

"Yeah, well, I opened a letter I shouldn't have and managed to get the plague. Problem is, it scarred my lungs. So sometimes, if I'm doing a lot of extraneous running or walking or if I sleep on damp ground, it can get into my chest."

Callie was immediately concerned. They were walking what was going to be eight to twelve hours a day until they reached something that looked like civilization. At night, they had no choice but to sleep on ground that, by nature, accumulated moisture. Both of these situations created a problem for the other agent.

"What happens?"

"I'll get a wheeze, first and then, it'll eventually creep to a cough."

"Hello, Houston, we've got wheeze." Callie tried to be funny.

Tony smiled, "Look, it's not a problem so long as I don't lay flat. It's only if things start to build up in my lungs I can basically just drown in my own body fluids."

"That's appealing, Tony. Thanks for the mental image."

He put his arm around her shoulders and got her moving, again. Tony teased, "You know, you stop and start like this old car I used to own."

She poked him in the ribs and they continued their trek into the jungle.

* * *

A couple hours after their plague discussion, they heard it. This time it was Tony who stopped. Turning back to Callie, he asked, "That sound like water running to you?"

She stopped to listen and pointed to a spot slightly off and left from their rutted trail. "Yeah, definitely."

"Come on," And Tony led them a little deeper into the jungle than they had gone the night before. After about fifteen minutes, they finally found the small, running stream. It wasn't completely clear but it did appear deep enough to possibly swim. Tony started to slip off his shoes and go in when Callie stopped him.

"I really wouldn't do that."

"And why not? It's hot and the water at least looks cool."

"Because, water like this sometimes has creepy crawlies."

"Creepy crawlies?" Tony's voice was flat.

"Yeah, things that creep where you don't want them to and crawl where you don't need them to." He shuttered at the thought.

"What do you suggest?"

"Use your shirt. Get it damp and draw it that way. It's still not good and clean but it's better than nothing."

Tony nodded, stripping his shirt to reveal a white wife-beater t-shirt underneath. Callie chuckled, "Now, see, I figured you for the Clark Gable no undershirt type."

Tony loved the movie reference, "_It Happened One Night_. Great flick. His only Oscar and for a studio that he didn't really even work for. He was strictly on loan for that one."

Callie had eased herself down against a nearby tree. The chills had come upon her suddenly while they had traipsed through the jungle. She now wiped sweat from her brow. Tony brought his wet shirt to her so she could try to clean up. It was then he noticed how flushed her cheeks had become. Kneeling before her, DiNozzo touched Callie's forehead like a parent checking a sick child.

"When did this start?"

She swallowed and looked up, "Probably an hour or so ago."

"And you didn't think I might need to know this?"

"What were you going to do? Whip out two aspirin and a blanket?"

He stood back up, agitation in his demeanor as he stomped back to the water. Wetting the shirt down completely, he brought it back to wipe off her face. It was then he noticed Callie's leg. The entire area around the scratch was a fiery red. It was also puffy and roughly the same size from her knee down to her ankle. She saw his look and spoke again, "Yeah, I think it's pretty well infected."

"Geez, Callie, you think?" Again Tony was frustrated.

"You probably need to lance it," She supplied quietly. "But that would take a knife."

Tony smiled at Callie and undid his belt, removing the buckle; he revealed the knife, "Rule #9 – Always have a knife."

He sat this time, stretching Callie's leg across his lap. He could feel the heat emanating from the wound. He turned concerned eyes to her as he said, "Callie, this is going to hurt like a bitch. We're in the middle of the jungle, no one for miles around. Scream. Cry. Cuss. Whatever it takes. Understand? No one's going to think any the less of you."

"Right," She nodded. "Okay."

She tried not to tense so she gave DiNozzo a brilliant smile. And then she felt the blade pop open the skin. She grimaced and tears streamed down her face but she refused to scream. As the blood and pus oozed from the leg, Tony looked at his partner again.

"You're a very stubborn woman, Callie Harris." And he wiped at her leg with the wet shirt.

"Yeah, I get that a lot." She finally regained her breath to speak. The pressure relieved, the leg did feel some better but she could still feel fever. "What I wish for is a fire."

"Yeah, well, if you'd wanted a fire, you should've got lost in the jungle with Gunny Gibbs. I'm sure he could have started a fire with two pieces of wood and a shoe string." The bitterness in his voice struck Callie hard.

"Agent DiNozzo, I don't need to hear that from you again." Callie's own tone was strict.

"Beg your pardon?"

"You heard me. You've done just fine. You handled that undercover operation perfectly. You've kept me safe and protected, listened to my whining and complaining, and made sure that I had every comfort you could provide. Trust me, Tony, with what you've had to work with, you've done an amazing job."

He started to speak but didn't know what to say. Callie continued, "Besides, if I were stuck with Gibbs I'd have to hear about how I screwed up, getting locked in a box and lost in the jungle to begin with."

"You somehow think this is your fault?" Tony was shocked.

"Well, yeah. It was my job to be your backup in this assignment. And look how well I did that." She shook her head, "He's going to eat me alive when we get back."

"No, he won't."

"Yeah, he will. It just gives credence as to why I shouldn't have come in the first place."

"Did it ever occur to you that he might have just been trying to keep you from doing something that makes you uncomfortable? Keeping your from repeating a past trauma?"

"No, it didn't, DiNozzo, because that's not Gibbs' style." She thought for a moment about Tony's choice of words before she launched in again, heatedly, "He didn't want me to come because he thought I couldn't take the shot."

Tony cursed himself. He should've known she'd be smart enough to read between the lines. When Tony didn't reply, Callie cornered again, "That's it, isn't it, Tony? He thought I would hesitate and put you at risk." More to herself than to Tony, the hurt a tangible thing in her voice, "Did he really think I'd put my partner at risk?"

"Cal, it really doesn't matter what Gibbs thinks. The bottom line is – you read me right in Interrogation that day. There was no way I was going on a mission like this without someone trained like me and who would follow through. Not leave a partner out to dry."

Callie noticed the faraway look Tony suddenly took on. She wisely stayed quiet and let him continue. "See, my last big undercover assignment was with our former director. Problem was she didn't seem to remember the rules Gibbs taught her all those years ago. If she had, she'd have never violated Rule #1 and she still might be alive."

Callie said quietly, "Never screw over your partner."

"Yeah." He paused, "So, anyway, I figure I'm the one who'll be on the chopping block when we get back to NCIS."

"You don't see the bigger picture, yet, do you, DiNozzo?" Callie's tone was all knowing. He moved her off his lap and stood up, not answering her as he did. She let him stand, his back to Callie as she went on, "The big picture, Anthony, is this. You're the complete package."

He turned back to stare at her. "You've got the skills, the knowledge, the education and background to run the entire Agency. A simple senior field agent leading a team will be no challenge for you."

He scoffed, "Who are you trying to kid?"

"No, Tony, I'm serious. You look at the other directors you've served under. There's not a one of them with any more basic ability than you have. You're articulate. You know when to speak and when to listen. You play your cards right, and we'll be working for you, somewhere down the line."

This was a revelation to DiNozzo. He'd never thought that he might lead the whole agency some day. Why not him? Gibbs didn't like the kiss-ass part but Tony had done that in some way, shape, form or fashion all of his life. He hadn't worked a foreign desk but he'd done enough ops out of the country. Why not – someday.

Callie smiled. If nothing else, she'd got him focused on something besides her. So maybe he wouldn't notice the fact that she had started shivering again.

He returned to the stream to wet his shirt down again and try to wash the grime from his hands and face. He drew in a breath and the cough caught him unexpectedly. He continued the barking cough for a few minutes longer, finally getting the chest to ease some. When he returned to their spot, Callie fixed him was a fevered yet serious gaze.

"Cough, now, huh?"

"Heard that, did you?" He squatted down next to his partner, wiping her fevered face with the damp shirt. He also used it to wipe her hands like cleaning up a small child. When he was satisfied, Tony tore another strip from the shirt and restored the tourniquet to Callie's leg, hoping the small act would keep the poisons from moving farther into her bloodstream. She had been in and out of consciousness most of the time. DiNozzo sat down next to her and the coughs hit him again. As he leaned forward, trying to get the fluids and junk to move, he felt Callie's warm hand on his chest.

"Maybe the fever will be good for something. I think warmth helps, right?"

He let her continue to rub, if nothing more, enjoying the relaxing motion on his chest. Tony was finally able to take a breath that didn't choke him and he leaned back against their tree.

Laughing, Tony said, "We make one hell of a pair, Harris."

She laughed, too. After that, they sat in companionable silence as night settled around them. Tony finally reached over and pulled Callie up closer to him, letting her sleepy head fall on his chest.

"Where's Gibbs? He promised." He heard her whispered statement.

"He always keeps his promises, Callie. He'll find us." And Tony kissed her lightly on the forehead.


	8. Chapter 8

It was 3:30 pm when Gibbs' plane finally touched down in Santo Domingo. Callie and Tony had missing for over thirty-six hours and no one knew anymore than they did when he had boarded the flight in D.C. Gibbs was met by a liaison from the Dominican capital's police force, Inspector Petross.

"I trust your flight was pleasant," Petross greeted the agent cordially.

"Pleasant enough considering, Inspector Petross. Let's get to it, shall we?" Gibbs was all business.

They drove to the police headquarters where they were joined by Captain Jaime Piscado of the Dominican's military police.

"You know, Agent Gibbs, I was extremely surprised and somewhat disappointed to hear that you had agents undercover in my community," Petross began.

Gibbs sighed inwardly. He knew he was going to have to make nice before he could get to the heart of the problem. "Well, Inspector, if our operation had been unsuccessful we wouldn't have wanted to cause any undue burden on your manpower."

"But, you've done that anyway, si'? What with your agents missing."

Gibbs bristled, "Inspector, I'm just a field agent. I don't get to make the executive decisions. If you want to play politics, call my Director. I don't like him much, as a rule, and right now, I like him even less."

Petross and Piscado both smiled. Petross answered, "I understand, Agent Gibbs. But, unfortunately, I don't have much I can tell you."

"Well, give me what information you can and let me see what I can use from it," Gibbs replied reasonably.

Captain Piscado spoke for the first time, "The one thing that we can assure you of is this: We know that your agents are not with Abel Calderone."

"OK. That's a start. How do you know that?"

"Because Senor Calderone was discovered around this time yesterday. His hands were tied behind him and his throat was slit. His body was left in the streets outside the police station."

Gibbs took a breath. "And who's responsible?"

"We believe he was the victim of what you Americans would call a 'turf war'." Petross supplied, "It's our theory that he was executed by a rival cartel."

"And how is that good for my agents, exactly?" Gibbs was trying to rein in his temper.

"Because, Agent Gibbs, if your people had been thought to be a part of Calderone's cartel," Piscado paused, "we would have found their bodies along with his."

Gibbs nodded his understanding as Petross spoke again, "We believe there's a very good chance they are still alive but, that being said, we cannot guarantee you their location."

"So what do you suggest, gentlemen. I'm at your mercy on this. There's too much area for me to try to cover alone and I need my agents back – quickly and safely."

Both men understood what an admission of that nature would cost a military man like Special Agent Gibbs. Piscado's people had done thorough checks of Gibbs and his two agents when their NCIS Director had called. Petross looked over to Piscado, "Go ahead."

Piscado cleared his throat, "We think they may have been taken into the jungle and left there. We have had people who have told us they were taken there and forced to walk back in. A few days of fending for food and water tends to make an impression."

At least it's a beginning, Gibbs thought.

"But, we don't want you to get your hopes up, Agent Gibbs," Petross tempered the good mood, "It's a big jungle and they would need to be able to stay on a relatively straight path. It will still be similar to finding a needle in the hay bale."

Gibbs smiled, "Haystack, Inspector Petross. And, it wouldn't be the first time I've ever had to do that. When can we leave?"

Piscado smiled, "It's too late to begin a search this afternoon. We will have a helo ready for you at first light. That way, we have the full day to look."

"0-600, then?" Gibbs asked.

"0-700, Agent Gibbs, at the airstrip." Piscado shook the man's hand and left the police station.

Petross stood with Gibbs, "The hotel room that your agents used is still available. I have a car that will take you there."

"Thank you again, Inspector." Gibbs shook the Inspector's hand.

"Don't thank me, yet, Agent Gibbs. When your people are found, I will have questions. If they don't answer to my satisfaction, well…" he paused meaningfully.

Gibbs nodded his understanding. They'd cross that bridge later.

Once inside the hotel room, he logged on the computer to update Tim and Abby. When finished consoling the lab tech and computer nerd, he began searching through Tony and Callie's things. He didn't know what he was looking for. He just hoped something would give him a lead if the jungle search didn't prove successful. He read through Callie's file, smiling at notes both she and DiNozzo had made. He was impressed at their quick pickup on information and exchange of ideas. One thing was for certain, it had been the right call, pairing the agents. Let's just hope it wasn't their last outing.

He was at the airstrip at 0-630 the next morning.

* * *

Callie had been awake for at least a couple of hours. She felt miserable. She knew she still had fever and chills. Now, her entire body ached, too. But, the more alarming problem was the fact that she couldn't feel her left leg. It was numb from just below the knee all the way to the foot. In this condition, she knew she couldn't walk. In his condition, already struggling for breath (his wheezing becoming worse through the night), Tony couldn't carry her. There was going to be a battle but the only way for either of them to survive was for her to be left behind.

Tony startled her from her reverie with a coughing fit. She had learned to tell when the breathing would change and she was ready to help him lean forward and clear the congestion. When he finally caught his breath, he cut her a sideways glance.

"Well, that one wasn't so bad."

"Really? You think?" Callie deadpanned.

"Yeah, at least there's no blood." Tony replied, matter of fact.

Callie's eyes widened, "Is that next? After the wheezing and coughing?"

"Sometimes, yeah," and Tony stood up, stretching his stiff limbs. He reached a hand out to help Callie stand up but she shook her head.

"I can't." she said, seriously.

"Yes, Callie, you can."

"No, Tony, I can't."

"We're not doing this, Calla." Tony's voice held barely controlled anger.

Callie sighed, "Look, Tony, it's no use. I can't go any farther. My body feels like its on fire and my leg and foot are completely numb. I'm no use to you. I'm just going to slow you down."

Tony raked a hand through his hair in frustration, "Look, Callie, I am not leaving you here. I refuse to leave you behind."

"Damn it, Tony, you're not a Marine and, in your condition, there's no way you can carry me."

"My condition?" Tony was affronted, "My condition is just fine, thank you."

"Yeah, you wheeze and cough like an old man, Anthony. I'm not going to add the burden of carrying me to a body that's already taxed."

He started to speak but she held up a hand and continued, "I've already thought this through, DiNozzo. You'll cover more ground much faster. You go get help and come back for me. I'll still be sitting right here, waiting."

He knelt down so that he was eye level with the field agent. Tony no longer hid his anger as he replied, "Agent Harris, you may have already thought this through but you didn't clear it with me. I am the senior field agent. You will do exactly what I say and you will not question me. Is that clear?"

Callie shrunk from the tone, "Tony…"

"Is that clear?" He all but yelled.

Suddenly, they both stopped talking and turned toward the sound. It was still quite distant but it sounded, vaguely, like…

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Tony asked.

"If you're thinking that it might be a helicopter, then, yes. I'm thinking what you're thinking."

"No, I was actually thinking, I won't have to argue with you anymore about whether or not you're staying behind." He smiled and stood up, grabbing her hand and pulling her up in the same motion.

Callie stumbled against him, "Tony." She warned.

"Not another word." And he carried her to the rutted trail.

When he got to the cleared area, Tony's breathing was shallower than it had been but Cal knew to say anything would be to cheapen the effort he had made on her behalf. Taking what was left of his shirt, Tony started waving it in the air, toward the sound of what they now both believed was a helicopter.

From his vantage point in the side seat, Gibbs saw the movement of the white material against the dark foliage. He clicked the com to the pilot and pointed off to his left. The pilot nodded agreement and they sat the helo down in the rutted road. Gibbs had his head gear off and was out of the chopper before the wheels ever touched the ground.

Tony had dropped to one knee beside Callie, coughs racking his fatigued body. The hands Tony felt were strong and sure as they pulled him up and helped him through the spasms.

"DiNozzo?" Gibbs dry tone implied his feelings.

"Boss. About damn time, don't you think?" Tony said, struggling to catch his breath.

Gibbs smiled. He knew Tony would be fine. One of Captain Piscado's airmen had joined the Agent and was leading Tony back to the chopper. Gibbs now looked to where Callie sat, slumped in the road. His demeanor changed instantly as he saw the violent red streaks and the swelling in her left leg. Kneeling down beside his friend and protégé, he felt her forehead for fever. The touch of the hand pulling Callie to her senses.

"Hey there, Harris. You still look like shit."

Callie smiled wanly, "Get me the hell outta here, Jethro. Would ya?"

He helped her stand only to feel her collapse against him. Gibbs lifted Callie and with the help of the returning airman he got her in the chopper for the flight back to Santo Domingo.


	9. Chapter 9

The two agents were in the same room in the hospital in Santo Domingo. Tony's prescription, that he always kept available in his wallet, had been filled and the drugs were being administered both orally and intravenously. His prognosis looked good.

Callie's situation had been a little dicier. The airman had quickly reopened the wound while they were in flight allowing it to drain again and then cleaned it thoroughly. Just like in the jungle, when the young man had laid it open, Callie still refused to scream. This time, she just passed out. The doctor told Gibbs that the treatment she'd received in flight had probably saved Callie's leg. He made a mental note to be sure and send the airman something really nice and he'd be reporting his name to Captain Piscado as well. Callie was now on a heavy dosage of antibiotics to get the fever down and to make sure the infection didn't spread any further.

Gibbs had been in the room with Callie and Tony since they'd been brought in. He refused to leave them. The duty nurse, a large Jamaican-born lady named Rosa, had found a recliner in one of the other rooms and had it brought in for the older agent. He had been dozing when he heard the sound. Callie had called out, definitely sounding in pain. Before Gibbs could move, Tony was up and out of the bed. He suspected the younger agent had already removed his IV's earlier, having a strong dislike for being tied down. DiNozzo lowered the rails on Callie's bed and sat down on the side, stroking her hair and whispering to her as he did so. She instantly calmed. Once Tony was sure she was resting, he eased up from the bed only to have Callie stop him. She rolled to her side and Tony took the hint.

The nurse ran Tony out of the bed a couple of hours later. As she left the room, Gibbs got up from the chair to stretch and followed the older nurse out.

"How are you doing, Agent Gibbs?" She asked kindly.

He smiled, "I'm fine, Rosa. Just still concerned about my people."

"Don't be. They're coming along fine. If they'll just stay where they're put."

Gibbs smiled, "I wouldn't bet on that, Rosa."

"Well, I've already told that young man he has to stay in his own bed."

"Did you tell her that, too?"

"She won't move, what with her leg and all."

"I'll take that bet, Rosa. Good coffee from the doctor's lounge?" Gibbs challenged.

"You're on. My shift ends in three hours. I'll be back then." She smiled and Gibbs returned to the hospital room.

Only an hour later, Tony woke up coughing. Callie was up instantly. Slipping her own IV's, she hurried to her partner's bedside. Grabbing a cup from the stand close by, she helped him to expel the fluids as she'd done the last two nights in the jungle. As soon as she knew he was fine, Callie turned back for her own bed only to be stayed by Tony's hand on her wrist. He pulled her down and covered her up with the extra blanket at the foot of his bed.

That's how the nurse found them when she made her final rounds. Gibbs only smiled as she walked in and stared.

"How'd you know?" she whispered to Gibbs.

"Just a hunch. Leave them, this time. What's it hurt?" He asked reasonably.

"Nothing for him. But she needs those antibiotics." The nurse replied seriously.

"Well, why not just give her a shot. Her backside's pretty well available and exposed." Gibbs smiled.

"That's a good idea," She nodded. "I'll be back with a shot and your winnings, Mr. Gibbs."

True to her word, she was back in five minutes – hot, fresh coffee for Gibbs and a shot in the butt for Harris.

* * *

Some time later, Tony began to stir. He remembered Callie coming to his aid and then telling her to stay. He looked down to see the top of a red head snuggled against his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her and shifted in the bed. It was then he noticed his boss sitting in the shadows.

"Gibbs?"

"Well, who else would it be, DiNozzo?" Jethro stood up and walked to the foot of Tony's bed.

Realizing that, suddenly, he and Callie were not alone, Tony began to stutter, "It's not what it looks like, Boss."

"What, DiNozzo?"

"Uh, this," and he motioned to the female agent still sleeping quietly by his side.

"It looks like my two field agents are sleeping together in a hospital bed, Tony. What do you think it looks like?" Gibbs was enjoying Tony's discomfort way too much.

DiNozzo, still trying to come up with some answer, stuttered like McGee. Gibbs let him off the hook when he said, "What would you say it looks like, Callie?"

Without ever moving or opening her eyes, she replied, "It looks like we've been watching out for each other almost a week, awake or asleep, and we're still doing that, Agent Gibbs."

Jethro smiled as Callie finally opened her eyes and pushed up on the bed. However, she made no effort to leave and Tony made no effort to let her go, either.

"Besides, you didn't help him when he was coughing earlier so someone had to do it." She pinned him with a smile. Tony looked at his boss who now wore the expression of a little boy with his hand caught in the cookie jar.

Gibbs shuffled slightly and replied, "You moved faster."

"Yeah, right." Callie smiled.

"So, what happened, Boss?" Tony finally asked.

"Calderone was executed by a rival cartel. The same ones that dumped the two of you in the jungle. The locals believe it was an inside job."

Tony and Callie exchanged a quick glance, "Hector." Tony said.

"And that would be?" Gibbs asked.

"The bartender at the hotel." Callie supplied. "He was there, in the sala, set up the meet, poured the tequila."

"He also knew that we weren't an original part of Calderone's cartel." Tony added. "I guess he bought our act."

Gibbs nodded, "Guess he did. It's probably the only thing that kept the two of you alive."

Callie swallowed. "Did I miss it? In the Intel? Do you know?"

Gibbs leaned in, making direct eye contact with his female agent, "No way you could have known. It was a turf war that's been brewing for several months. You wouldn't have access to that kind of information recent enough to make a difference. In fact, you and Tony probably provided the opening the other cartel had been looking for."

Tony and Callie both nodded. "So when do we go home?" Tony asked.

"Not so fast. The two of you better have your story straight because the locals want a full accounting. They aren't completely convinced you weren't involved." Gibbs cautioned.

"We're on point, Gibbs. Don't worry about us." Callie answered.

Tony agreed, "Yeah, Boss, bring'em on. We're ready."

Gibbs contacted the Inspector, per their agreement, to let him know his agents were well enough to be interviewed. Once the locals arrived, Callie was wheeled to another examining room, away from Tony, so they could be questioned separately. Gibbs paced in the hall, between the two rooms, waiting for everything to be over. After about an hour of questioning, the Inspector met Gibbs in the hall.

"Agent Gibbs, I'm pleased this situation has a happy ending. You and your people are very lucky."

"I agree, Inspector, I agree."

"As soon as the hospital releases them, take them home. You are all free to go." And Inspector Petross nodded and left the hospital.

* * *

Tony was released that same afternoon. Gibbs took him back to the hotel. Hector, the bartender, had indeed disappeared the same night as Calderone, Callie and Tony, confirming their suspicions of his involvement. Abby was pleased to see and talk to Tony on the vid screen but most of her questions concerned Callie's well being. Gibbs and DiNozzo were just about to grab a bite to eat when they received a call from the hospital letting them know Callie would be released first thing the next morning. By this time tomorrow, they would be back in the United States.

After feeding Tony and getting him situated for the night, Gibbs returned to the hospital. As he expected, Callie was wide awake.

"So, what do I need to know?" Gibbs sat on the edge of Callie's bed.

"About what?" She deliberately avoided a direct answer.

"About DiNozzo, Agent Harris. Spill."

"I told you before, next to you, he's the best I've ever seen. Scary calm under pressure. Confident to the point of arrogance but he knows when to deliver the blow with a velvet glove. Things got rough in the jungle, he was quick to take charge and back me off when he thought I wasn't listening. Punched all the right buttons to keep me pissed and motivated and alive. What more do you want me to say?" Callie stared Gibbs down as she spoke.

Jethro chuckled, "Funny. Tony said similar things about you. How you kept him focused, wouldn't let him panic, watched out for his welfare when you couldn't even take care of yourself. He did say you were a bit stubborn and headstrong but then that's what makes you a good field agent."

Callie blushed at the praise, indirect from Tony, direct from Gibbs. He continued, "And his relationship with Ziva?"

Callie shook her head, "He won't appreciate your knowing this."

"Hey, I need to know if there's any kind of backlash over her. It's going to make a difference, Cal." Gibbs warned.

"They were never on the same page romantically. He probably still would but he doesn't think she would because of what ever it is he did. Which, by the way, he wouldn't tell me what that was. He certainly doesn't seem to be carrying a torch." If the way he kissed me is any indication, Callie thought to herself.

"And what about his relationship with you, Callie?"

He always could read her like a book. It was one of the things that irritated Callie the most about Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

"What do you want me to say? I'm human, L.J. He's smart, good looking, caring, arrogant, frustrating, charming. Need I go on? Who wouldn't want a relationship with someone like that. Is it a problem?"

"Actually, Harris," Gibbs paused, watching Callie's face as he answered her, "I couldn't be more pleased. If he's interested, take him up on it. You both deserve some happiness."

Callie gasped. It wasn't what she'd expected. She reached out and took L.J.'s hand, "Thanks for coming to get us."

"I told you I would, Callie. I don't leave my people behind."

"Yeah, DiNozzo takes that order to heart, too." She smiled.

"So are you ready to make the leap for TAD to my team?" Gibbs asked.

"About that…" Callie began.


	10. Chapter 10

McGee heard Tony stretch and yawn for what must have been the one hundredth time today. He finally turned and looked at the senior agent.

"What's your problem, DiNozzo? Some hot date keep you up too late?"

Tony smiled, "No, probie. Truth be told, it's the first time in over a week I've had a bed completely to myself. It was kind of…"

"Lonely?" Callie interrupted, walking up behind Tony's partition, smiling brilliantly.

"I was going to say liberating, Agent Harris. I didn't have to fight for the blankets." Tony retorted.

Callie still had a bit of a limp from the wound to her leg but it was healing nicely and she made her way into the bullpen to stand between the two agent's desks.

"So what brings you here, Cal?" McGee asked.

"Well, since the situation with Ziva is still unresolved, the Director has instructed Gibbs to find another agent for temporary assignment. Vance has given L.J. his choice and," she looked directly at Tony as she finished, "Gibbs has chosen me."

Tony who had been sitting lazily at his desk straightened up at the news. "And what was your response, Agent Harris?" He asked formally.

"Well," looking between Tim and Tony, "I told him I wouldn't accept unless you both agreed."

"Absolutely!" Tim stood from his desk, smiling, and came to Callie, "Of course! To have another agent who speaks geek and won't look at me like I'm from Mars? Say yes, please, Agent Harris?"

Callie smiled genuinely at Tim's enthusiasm, "Thanks, McGee. I appreciate that."

While Tim and Callie were talking, Tony had gotten up from his desk and taken a position directly behind Callie.

His voice was deliberate as he said, "And what if I say no?"

Callie saw Tim's face fall at Tony's unexpected question but she only smiled and winked at Tim as she replied, "Well, DiNozzo, I would go right back up to Gibbs and tell him to find another agent."

Tony then walked around to place himself directly between Callie and Tim. He looked down at the shorter agent. She still hadn't made direct eye contact but concentrated on the buttons on his shirt.

"And if I say yes, Agent Harris?"

"Well," and she reached out to finger those same buttons as she replied, "I would say that all those things you said about McGee while we were in the jungle would stay between us." And she playfully slapped Tony's chest with the back of her hand.

Tony ran his hand up Callie's arm, "Have you had lunch yet, Agent Harris?"

"Why, no, Agent DiNozzo, I haven't." And she turned and started for the elevator. Tony grabbed his pack and quickly followed.

Tony and Callie giggled all the way to the elevator.

From the bullpen, Tim called, "Wait, is it yes or is it no? And, what things did you say about me? The two of you were in the jungle?"

Gibbs came around the corner in time to see Callie and Tony on the elevator in a tight hug. He shook his head and turned to a confused McGee.

"Be careful what you ask for, McGee. Sometimes, you actually get it."


End file.
